


Не Кастор и Поллукс

by Pengi, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Написано на спецквест "Загробная жизнь"





	Не Кастор и Поллукс

Он не знает наверняка, куда попала после смерти его родня. Некому было хоронить отца так, как полагалось вождю племени Бригантов. Но, возможно, и без соблюдения обрядов его родители и братья нашли путь в лучший мир. Тогда, на арене, он мечтал присоединиться к ним. Обрести свободу. Теперь же Эска точно знал, что никогда их не увидит.

Небольшая рана, полученная в последнем бою за Орла, казалась ерундой. Они почти дошли до Вала, прежде чем Эске стало совсем плохо. Сквозь лихорадочный сон он слышал молитвы Марка, надрывистые, иногда срывающиеся в крик. Ещё ему казалось, что он слышит голос матери, поющий колыбельную про усталого путника. Он и в самом деле устал.

Марк, сверкающий золотом, с огромными крыльями за спиной крепко держал его за руку.

Очнуться в чужом загробном мире было невероятно. Больно. Видеть счастливое лицо Марка, который выбрал смерть, лишь бы не разлучаться с ним. Навсегда потерять надежду когда-либо увидеть свою семью.

Эска не сразу понял, чем пожертвовал Марк ради того, чтобы они могли провести вечность вместе. 

Отныне и навсегда им суждено было жить один день в Аиде, скитаясь по мрачным долинам, наполненным страхом и смертью. Другой в гостях у Митраса, наслаждаясь охотой, друг другом и вином, смешанным с кровью быка, убитого богом Марка. 

Эска не знает, какой его ждал бы загробный мир, погибни он в бою с римлянами или на потеху публике в Каллеве. Вряд ли он был бы так же счастлив. Ведь несмотря на весь ужас подземного царства, дни, проведенные там, с лихвой окупались одной улыбкой и знанием того, что их любовь оказалась сильнее смерти.


End file.
